Danizelle's Artifacts
Celestial Battle Armor Mantle of the Predator-Queen (Artifact 5) This suit of celestial battle armor is odd to say the least, built with genesis and helltech rather than the typical megitech methods it is both horrifying and powerful. Appearing as a quiescent ball of muscular tendrils it has a setting for a hearthstone. When the hearthstone iss placed into the socket the ball unfurls, wrapping around the bearer and encasing them in ropy strands of unholy muscle fron neck to toes. The unholy fusion of demon and genesis-created flesh merges into new muscles that interface and operate in concert with the wielder's making a skin-tight sheath, which exudes blue/purple bioluminescent, chitinous plates that bear a hint of moonsilver fed to the construction in it's creation. The wearer may freely cause the armor to exude more tendrils to armor her head. It is in this fashion the serpent of Change manifests her Celestial Battle Armor. The armor has the following properties: Soak 15L/15B Hardness 10L/10B Mobility -0 Fatigue 1 Attune 10 Vitriolic Moonsilver properties Enhanced Durability Essence Shield: the bioluminescence of the armor is beautiful to behold, and provides the only warning of the essence shield protecting the wearer. The wearer spends four motes to increase Dodge and Parry DVs by 2 for a scene. Killing claws: The armor shifts to enhance the infernal's natural weaponry, growing bladed talons that gash through flesh and armor with equal ferocity. Acc +4 Dam +7L Defense +5 Reinforced gauntlets/greaves Adaptive Camoflage +2 stealth moving +3 still Peripatetic greaves: x2 movement 10mph marching Extramuscular fibers +2 strength for feats of strength/damage/jumping Sensory Augmentation Visor: +2 bonus to awareness/essence sight Filtration baffles +2 vs poison/disease Warstriders danizelle possesses 12 orichalcum Royal Warstriders outfitted for close combat which she has yet to find a reason, or appropriate wielder to deploy them with. Artifact Transport Crystal Darter (artifact 5, Sapience 5) This odd skyship vaguely reminiscent of a First age Manta is longer, sleeker, faster and seemingly composed of opaque, iridescent crystal grown into the form of a ship's hull. It is designed to transport the infernal coven from place to place in lieu of heavily draining sorceries. the skyship can carry five people in comfort, or double that number in cramped fashion. the ship has no cockpit, instead flown entirely via it's organic mind ensconced deep within. The skyship is intelligent, loyal to a fault and often highly aggressive in the execution of it's missions. The Crystal Darter wants to be the flagship of a darter fleet that plies the skies, and will do whatever it takes to prove himself to his masters. The craft is built from adamant, literally grown via the same technology the Dragon Kings used to forge things like their crystal bolt throwers, and taken to the next level. Speed: 200/300 Maneuverability: +2S Endurance: Crystal Darter requires the use of a level 3+ hearthstone to activate his flight ability, though he has a control panel with enough slots to accept Essence capacitors. Crystal darter heals damage naturally as though it were an exalt. Crew: 0 Crystal darter is crewed by the mind installed into the vehicle. Cargo: Any number of personal possessions that would fit in five comfortable one-person cabins. Armor20L/30B Health Levels: Ux15/Mx15/Cx10/Ix10/D Weapons: Lightning Arc Array: Speed 5, Accuracy (gunner’s Wits + Archery + 5), Damage 15L piercing, Range 500, Rate 5* * Each blast from the Lightning Arc array costs the onboard intelligence or a willing donor five motes Other Notes: Crystal Darter has an essence battery with a 100 mote capacity. Crystal Darter is a sapient artifact with the following statistics for sapience: motivation: Serve Danizelle's Coven Essence 3, 30 mote pool, Wits 5, Intelligence 2, Perception 3, charisma 1, Manipulation 1, Appearance 0 Sail 5, Archery 5, Stealth 5 Conviction 3, Temperance 2, Valor 3, compassion 1 Charms: Measure the Wind, Camouflage, Donning Spiritual Armor, Uncanny Prowess, Spirit-Cutting, Agatae Portal Miscellaneous Artifacts of Note Danizelle is in posession of four Orichalcum Sorcery-Capturing Cords, one of which is empty, three of which are fully loaded with Total Annihilation spells set to trigger at point-blank range. Category:Exalted: The Green Knights